Incapacitating Erza
by jellalsexual
Summary: Erza didn't entirely know what to expect when she found Jellal. Then, the Etherion blast left her confused. All of a sudden, Siegrain shows up. And, what in Earthland are they doing to her! WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC, M/M/F, SORT OF RELUCTANT (at first), JERZA CENTRIC SEXUAL CONTENT. Read at your own risk.


**WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC, M/M/F, SORT OF RELUCTANT, JERZA CENTRIC SEXUAL CONTENT (by, 'sexual content' I mean, 'They do the sex and it is not nice, docile sex. It's rough, passionate, impractical sex that they really shouldn't be doing right out in the open like that. What if someone walked in? Are you crazy?'**

**If you do not want to read about Jellal, his thought projection (Siegrain), and Erza having rough sex in the Tower of Heaven, please go elsewhere. There are a number of adorable, fluffy Jerza fanfics that you can happily read with no damage to psyche.**

**Slightly less important warning: I've never, ever written anything like this before. I get almost all of my sexual experience knowledge from other fanfiction. I wrote this for my own secret, sick pleasure. Drop me a review if you have any tips, though I don't know that I'll ever write like this again.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I do not, in any way, own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima has no clue that I wrote this (at least, God, I hope he doesn't). If I did own Fairy Tail, it would be nothing like this, as I could never put my real name on this sort of content and I shall never admit, under my real name, to have written this.**

**Please enjoy!**

"Now, it's time to have some fun."

Erza was afraid of what exactly Jellal meant by that. Siegrain crossed the room and stopped just behind her, placing his hands on her waist. She tried to jump away, but he gripped her tightly.

"Don't try to escape now, Scarlet," he whispered directly into her ear.

He ran his fingers up and down her figure as Jellal approached her from the front.

"Be a good girl, Erza," he said, leaning in close.

His lips were hardly a centimeter from hers, and she was having trouble breathing. She was about to speak when he occupied her mouth with his own. She gasped, allowing him access to her unwilling tongue. She would have shoved him away from herself, but Siegrain had her arms pinned to her sides as his hands traveled to play with the bandages covering her breasts. Protesting was nearly impossible, even if she had tried.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Siegrain asked.

Jellal pulled back to allow her to speak. She turned her head away, panting due to lack of oxygen and utter embarrassment from the situation she was in. Her heart had never beat so fast in her life and she was torn between fear and pleasure. It would have been a lie to say that she wasn't entirely too attracted to the men she was practically sandwiched between. That being said, she trusted neither of them and she had no clue what was going on.

"I asked you a question," Jellal growled, moving his lips to her neck as she tried to stammer out a reply.

"Actually, _Siegrain_ was the one who asked," she pointed out, avoiding answering.

"You don't get it, Erza," Sieg said with a grin.

"The two of us are one and the same," Jellal murmured into the crook of her neck, making her shiver.

"We always were," Siegrain said, licking the shell of her ear.

"I-impossible!" she squeaked, uncharacteristically. "A thought projection?!"

"Yes," Jellal said. "Sieg is me, plain and simple."

"But, why-?"

"No more questions," he cut her off. "No protesting, either. This is going to happen, whether you like it or not."

"Hmm," Siegrain hummed. "She didn't seem to be protesting much anyway. Perhaps she _wants_ this."

"N-no!" she shouted. "Release me at once!"

"Now, now, my beautiful Scarlet," Jellal said, taking hold of her chin and forcing her to look at him. "There is no escaping me. Once this is over, everyone will find freedom."

"But, for now, you're my prisoner," Siegrain finished.

Everything was becoming too much for Erza to handle. She was sure she was shaking and she knew that she had been disarmed at some point. The bandages wrapped around her chest were much more loose than they had been before and the thought projection of Siegrain was slowly unraveling them. She was fairly certain of what Jellal was planning to do to her. Infuriatingly and bewilderingly, she could feel herself growing hot and wet in a very specific place.

"You'll enjoy this, Erza," Jellal said persuasively, between leaving marks down her neck and along her collarbone. He pressed his pelvis into hers, causing her to take in a sharp breath. She felt Jellal and Siegrain smile against her skin. "See?" Jellal said. "It will be fun."

"It was considerate of Ikaruga to remove all of your pesky armor before you got to me," Sieg said, discarding the bandages and leaving Erza's chest bare. Her face was as red as her tresses, which were now free as he had pulled out her hair tie. "It makes it much easier to get to the fun parts."

Erza let out a strangled yelp as he gently fondled her breasts with both hands. Meanwhile, Jellal's hands were wandering lower, along with his lips and tongue, which had reached her navel. She wondered why she couldn't move, and saw strange markings twisted around her arms. A bind snake! She was entirely helpless.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Jellal hooked his fingers into the top of her pants and underwear as Siegrain played at her nipples with his thumbs. Her breath was ragged and her desire continued to grow.

"I thought I said not to ask any more questions," Siegrain growled into her ear, squeezing her chest tightly and flicking one of her nipples.

"You've grown into a very beautiful woman, as I suspected you would," Jellal said, yanking the last of her clothes off. "I've desired you for a long time."

"I thought you needed me for a sacrifice," she said, voice shaking as Jellal licked from her ankle to her mid-thigh.

Her wetness was already dripping down her legs and she, ashamedly, wished that he would stop teasing and get to the good part. Much to her disappointment, he stopped his tongue's trail to look up at her.

"We will get to that later," he said. "I could have gotten some other powerful mage, but I wanted something more from _you_."

"And I'm going to get it," Siegrain said, forcing one of his legs between hers, causing her thighs to separate and allow Jellal better access to her.

Jellal didn't waste any more time teasing her slowly. Without more warning than an evil grin, he drove two fingers straight inside of her soaked opening. She cried out in a mixture of shock and undeniable pleasure. It felt so good to have him touch her there. He was fulfilling fantasies that she had had ever since she started reading those smutty novels Levy had lent her.

"J-Jellal!" she gasped as he pumped his fingers into her several times.

Sieg continued to play with her breasts, coming around to take one of her nipples into his warm mouth. Jellal touched his tongue to her sensitive clit and she screamed his name once again. With each thrust of his fingers, he hit new spots that she didn't know existed. Any thoughts of protest or escape had vanished entirely. She was completely his to do whatever he wished with.

"Very good, Scarlet," Siegrain said, standing up and admiring her body as she writhed as much as she could with the bind snake in place.

She was so close to orgasm that she was seeing stars. However, Jellal pulled back just before she was able to climax. She made a noise of protest and both of his faces smirked.

"Don't worry, Titania," he said. "We are nowhere near finished yet."

The bind snake vanished, but, before she could make a move, Siegrain had her bent over the chess table. Pieces scattered, but no one seemed to care. Jellal leaned down to kiss Erza again as Siegrain worked his pants off. Before she knew it, he was inside of her, pushing slowly as he held her hips in place. She moaned louder the further he pressed into her.

"Oh, yes," she murmured as Jellal began to remove his clothes.

Finally, Siegrain was fully enveloped. He slowly pulled out, but didn't make it all the way before slamming back in. He took her very roughly, pounding away so hard that she had to clutch the edge of the table to stop herself from flying off. She saw stars again as she reached her peak, but he didn't stop pumping into her. Jellal stood in front of her, fully undressed.

Erza thought about how that same body was currently ravishing her from behind and the image nearly sent her over the edge again. Suddenly, Siegrain reached around and picked her up, still inside of her. He sat down in the chair, leaning back and pulling her with him. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she didn't have the energy to ask. He grabbed both of her legs and folded them so that her knees were up near her chest, before beginning his thrusts again.

"Let's see how well you can take two at once," he growled in her ear.

It took longer than it should have to realize what he meant. Jellal was before her, aiming himself right for her already stuffed hole. Siegrain paused his thrusts as Jellal stretched Erza's walls even further. Whatever pain she may have felt was blocked out by extreme pleasure. Both of them began to pump into her, one after the other.

"Oh!" she screamed, sure she would explode. "Oh! OH! JELLAL!"

"Erza!" they both cried out, continuing to pound into her.

She had never felt so good in her life. Her fingernails dug into Jellal's back as he leaned over her to thrust harder. He sucked on one of her nipples and twisted the other between his thumb and forefinger. Siegrain released one of her legs in order to reach down to her clit. He rubbed it in circles, causing her to orgasm once again.

"Aahh!" she shouted, unable to contain herself. "Oh, Jellal! Oh! OH!"

"That's right," Jellal grunted, not letting up for a second. "Scream my name. You belong to me."

"Yes!" she cried. "YES! JELLAL! TAKE ME!"

If possible, Jellal and Siegrain began to thrust even faster. They seemed to go even deeper and harder. Erza must have climaxed at least three times and they still weren't finished with her. She wouldn't be able to walk for a week, but she didn't care. She didn't know what would happen after her moment of intense pleasure was over, but she only wished it could go on forever.

It seemed to last hours, though it couldn't have. They switched positions many times, but he never seemed to run out of endurance. She lost count of how many times she had climaxed and how many times he had filled her womb with his seed. How much more of this rough sex could she handle? She didn't know, but she didn't want to stop.

"Yes, Erza," Jellal said, pinning her to the wall as he pumped into her from behind. "Take it all, like a good girl."

Erza was moaning his name like a never-ending mantra, relishing the feeling of him inside her. Siegrain had been combined with him and it seemed to only increase his powerful thrusting. It felt so good that it made her forget everything else in the world. After he climaxed for the final time, emptying himself inside of her again, it took her a long time to think of anything else. Even when her senses came back to her, she couldn't do more than pant and gaze at him.

"Jellal," she said softly.

"That was fun, Erza," he said, beginning to gather up his clothes. "It's quite a shame that we won't get another time like that."

He pulled on his clothes and Erza couldn't help but agree that she would readily repeat the experience.

"Yes," she whispered, managing to put her own clothes on herself, despite being entirely worn out.

Once Jellal was fully dressed, he pulled Erza to her feet and dragged her over to the large piece of lachryma in the center of the room. She couldn't make herself move to resist him. She was more helpless than if he had simply left the bind snake on her. He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her passionately. Then he pushed her back and she began to disappear, into the crystal.

"I really do love you, Erza," he said with a small smile.

***whistles unimpressively* That was hard to write... Fun, but, OMG I was so uncomfortable for some parts. I don't know how some of you other M rated fic writers do this so often.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! I'll accept constructive criticism, if you have any! :)**

**Also, if you're on tumblr, my URL is jellybean-jellalsexual and you can reblog this story at ****jellybean-jellalsexual. tumblr .com post/94074233453/incapacitating-erza-a-jerza-fanfic if you wanna help me out. Tumblr won't post it in the tags because I'm a new blog. *sigh***


End file.
